


着陆

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *CP：Sherlock/Mycroft。不会有具体涉及上下的情节，但本人站哥受，所以夏攻麦受倾向可能明显。自行判断，自行避雷。*第四季之后的脑补。说实话第四季对于麦哥的处理我确实不是很满意，无论如何想自己亲手给他一个了结（你等等
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 7





	着陆

①

Eurus的事件解决以来，Sherlock的生活便进入了一种无比忙乱的节奏之中。  
重修221B，照料John的女儿，接Greg递来的案子，安抚情绪低落的Molly，时不常地带着父母去监狱看望小妹妹，还有见缝插针地和Hudson太太喝下午茶聊聊闲话——可以说每天都过得脚不沾地，无暇他顾。  
就这么着，当一切都终于告一段落的时候，已经是两个月以后了。而当他终于吐出一口气，以一种最放松的姿态缩在新的沙发里，在大脑里整理这段时间发生的事情的时候，他却终于意识到了一件令人在意的事情：  
——Mycroft这两个月来，实在是过于老实了。  
这倒不是说他有多喜欢自己的兄长天天围着自己转——家中减少的监控镜头，不再三不五时就幽灵一般出现的黑车，几乎没再来过的那些和政治相关的无趣案件，以及偶尔见面时频度明显降低了的挖苦语句——都让他觉得如获大赦，拜天谢地。  
只是，一旦冷静下来稍一思考，便会觉得哪里有些微妙的违和。  
……自己那个这么多年都不曾在对自己的监控上让步的控制狂长兄，真的会这么轻易就对自己听之任之了？……怎么想怎么觉得可疑。  
……那家伙，不会又在暗地里做什么小动作吧——考虑到自己一个亲生妹妹的存在都能被他瞒天过海这么多年，如果他真的再想鼓捣些什么不那么愉快的事情，那么比起东窗事发兴师动众，肯定还是事先阻止他比较好。  
这样想着，他便一下子从沙发上跳了起来，快马加鞭地向第欧根尼俱乐部赶去。

纯白色的俱乐部里，一如既往充满了如同死亡般的寂静。

前台的侍者在见到自己之后拿起电话按了几个按钮，但却在放下电话之后意外地没有对自己放行。  
正在他想要开口问个所以然的时候，高跟鞋踏在地毯上的声音由远及近。  
转头，看见黑色长卷发的女秘书正用一种极其复杂的表情看着自己。  
他皱起眉头，向女秘书投以质询的目光。  
而女秘书却只是微微摇了一下头，然后率先越过他，向大门的方向走去。  
考虑到这位向来口风极严的女秘书通常情况下绝不会做出命令以外的事情，他心中的疑念又深了几分，于是几步跟上了她的身影，来到了大门外面。  
“Sir让我告诉你，他现在工作繁忙，如果没有什么特别紧要的事情，就换个时间再来。”  
随着大门在身后合上的声音，女秘书说出的第一句话是这样没有任何起伏的机械式的转达。  
他不耐地撇了撇嘴。  
“然后？”  
“……”  
女秘书瞥了他一眼，以几乎微不可闻的音量小小地叹了一口气。  
“……最近，Sir一直在超负荷工作。”  
“那不是那个工作狂一直在做的事情吗。”  
“不，这次不一样。”  
女秘书语调平直，但语速却微妙地加快。  
“之前Sir在工作量繁重的时候，也会超负荷工作。但是即便那样，他也会规律地进食并保证睡眠。……而这次、”  
“……这次他竟然没有保证休息和饮食吗？”  
不自觉地接话，意识到自己的声音里面半是惊异半是忧虑。  
这也不能怪他。毕竟，自己那个向来都视效率为最优先考虑事项的兄长，如果不是事态紧急，几乎从未允许自己的身体机能出现问题过。  
所以。  
“……是又出了什么大麻烦吗。”  
没有多加思考遍问出了这样的问题，同时回忆着之前几次和兄长短暂的会面——都是在Eurus的监狱和父母一起——却不曾记起自己曾在兄长身上发现什么值得注意的地方。  
这样的话，那么大概就是真的遇上了连那个兄长都无法妥善处理的大事件所以他反而不愿让自己牵涉其中，要么就是——  
“……不，最近并没有发生什么十万火急的事件。”

……兄长自身出了什么难以忽视的问题。

”……Sir这次的超负担工作，完全是出于他自己的意愿。——不如说，他已经过量工作到让我们属下都感到困扰的地步了。”

他呼出一口气，扔下一句“我进去了”遍转身推门再一次走进了俱乐部之中。  
而这一次，他没有遇到任何阻拦。

推开兄长办公室门的瞬间，沉闷的空气遍扑面而来。  
同时扑来的，还有兄长听起来略显疲惫的声音。  
“Anthea，Sherlock已经回——”  
然后那声音便在和自己目光对上的瞬间生生断在了空气里面，很快便被沉闷的因子碾成了碎末。  
几秒钟你来我往的沉默。  
然后是一声沉重的叹息。  
“……看来我得好好说说Anthea才行了啊。”  
故作夸张的表情和语气。  
“我都跟她说了我现在很忙不能见客，怎么——”  
“睡眠不足，营养不良，运动缺乏，精神高度紧绷——”  
打断对方的虚与委蛇，他几步走到办公桌前，对着坐在办公椅上的兄长居高临下地说出了他的观察结果。  
“——我恐怕再这么下去，你的大脑会失去留给皇家机构做实验的价值，brother mine。”  
“……”  
兄长仰着颈子蹙着眉心盯了他一会儿，然后仿佛没什么大不了地抬了抬肩膀。  
“如果你是在担心我是不是又在做些会把你卷进去的秘密计划的话，那你尽可放心，Sherlock。”  
说着，两手在办公桌上散落的文件上面无辜一摊。  
“我向你保证这都是些你最看不上眼的'无趣的政府文书工作'，值得你挂怀的事情可是一件都没有啊。”  
“……我并没有在挂怀什么文书工作还是阴谋阳谋。”  
他的目光不屑一顾地划过那些文件而后又一次回到兄长的脸上，双手背在身后不自觉地紧握成拳。  
“我在挂怀你，Mycroft。”  
加着重音说出这句话，而后看到兄长脸上有诧异的表情一闪而过，但随即便又变成了一幅看起来真的很好奇的、恰到好处的笑脸。  
“我？我有什么好挂怀的。——如你所见，我现在身处整洁的办公室里，安全，舒适，并且托那些金鱼们的福，暂且也没有碰上什么特别棘手的大事件——”  
“整整两个月没来给我添麻烦，老实得几乎令人发指。当我好不容易想起来主动来看你一次，一向会对我放行的你却以无关紧要的理由拒绝了我的访问。而且生活节奏明显紊乱，身体机能显著低下，即便这样也坚持工作，并拒绝和我说实话——”  
他快速地说着，看着兄长脸上的笑容随着自己的话语逐渐变得生硬，扭曲，最后消失不见。  
“——就这样你还跟我说没有什么可挂怀的？嗯？”  
“……”  
兄长死死盯着自己死死盯着自己，双唇紧紧抿成一条直线，半晌才终于又随着一个深呼吸重新打开。  
“……听着，Sherlock。我不知道Anthea跟你说了什么，但我真的没事。只不过就是最近工作稍微多了一些——”  
“哦？”  
他挑衅地挑起一边眉毛，毫不留情面地说道。  
“如果只是'工作略微繁忙'的话，会导致你犯如此大的错误吗？”  
“什么——”  
“你有没有注意到，”  
他不给对方任何插话机会地发话，目光瞟过办公桌上的文件。

“——你毫不在意展示给我看的这些文件里面，有政府的机密事项？”

兄长脸上所有的表情，终于在这一刻彻底地消失了。

②

“现在立刻回家休息。”  
“我拒绝。”  
“为什么。”  
“不是和你说了么，我现在是真的很忙——”  
“所以说这样毫无意义的回答真的够了！”  
失却了所有耐心的一声断喝如同甩入水中的石头，随着激起的一阵涟漪，将所有那些浮于表面的话语全部压进了水底。  
兄长的眼中荡着些水的余波。  
半晌。  
“……好吧，好吧。Sherlock。”  
看似让步地抬起双手，兄长语带疲态地如是说。  
“我答应你，等我处理完今天的工作就回家休息，好吗？”  
“那是什么时候？半个小时后？四十分钟？还是一个小时？”  
咄咄逼人地追问，看到兄长立刻防备性地绷紧了双肩。  
“这个我没法保证你——”  
“嗯，那看来就还是并不打算回去了。”  
他不给对方留任何辩驳余地地点了点头。  
“那我就在这里等着。你什么时候结束，我就什么时候跟着你一起回去。”  
“Sherlock——”  
“Mycroft闭嘴。”  
他咬牙切齿地说，浑身上下散发出一种只有当他真正急躁起来的时候才会发出的尖锐的存在感。

“我是。真的。在。关心。你。”

一段电闪雷鸣的沉默之后，兄长的目光随着他的双手，无力地垂了下去。

从结果来说，他确实成功地将兄长从俱乐部带回了兄长的宅子里——叫早已有所准备的Anthea善后并备车并不是一件困难的事情。  
但他只是没有想到，在回到家之后，才是真正的难关。  
“……Sherlock，如果你饿了的话，随便叫点什么外卖。我没有食欲，不用管我——”  
“你是在给自己倒酒吗？”  
他一手甩上空空如也的冰箱门，目光扫过冰箱上面七零八落贴着的外卖单——有些甚至还是两个月前的菜单——最终如同刀锋般落在正在吧台前往酒杯里面倒威士忌的兄长身上。  
“空腹喝酒十分伤身——我一直觉得你才是我们之间更有这方面所谓生活常识的人？”  
“……但是喝酒可以缓解疲劳。Sherlock。”  
兄长抬眼看了看他。说出的话语明明还是一如既往的讽刺，但眼神中的疲倦却遮盖了他声音中所有的锐气。  
“你刚才不是才给我做出过'极度疲惫'的诊断吗？”  
“但是我带你回来并不是为了让你喝酒而是让你去休息的！”  
他有些难掩怒气地几步冲上前去，把酒杯从兄长的手里一把夺了过来，甚至不在意酒液晃出杯子，洒了自己满手。  
“威士忌以后再说！现在！立刻！去休息！”  
“……”  
兄长目光微晃地盯着他的脸看了一会儿，然后又转而看向他仍然拿着酒杯的手，一声轻叹，作势便想转身。  
“……不管怎样，你先擦擦手——”  
“Mycroft！”  
但他却完全不给对方这样逃避的机会，用另外一只手一把抓住了对方的腕子，沉了沉气息，而后终于问出了那个最关键的问题：

“——你到底为什么拒绝休息？……你在害怕什么？”

兄长全身的力量似乎都在这一刻绷紧，然后又在下一刻尽数懈掉了。

“……一直会做梦。”  
只开了夜灯的客厅灯光昏暗，他和兄长对坐在两个单人沙发上。  
兄长两边手肘支在膝盖上，两手交握撑着额头。他看不见兄长的表情，只能听见略带沙哑的声音染着暗沉的夜色在寂静的空间里面铺开。  
他的手中紧紧攥着兄长刚才递给他用来擦手的手帕，那上面似乎还留着一些兄长微低的体温。  
“大概就是Eurus的事件解决以来，只要闭上眼睛，就会做一个大抵相同的梦——梦里有你，有Eurus，有爹地和妈咪，甚至还有Dr. Waston、DI Lestrade、Mrs. Hudson和Molly Hooper等等很多很多人——可唯独没有我、”  
突然顿了顿，兀自摇了摇头。  
“……不，不应该说没有我——因为我确实在那里，在你们的身后，看着你拥抱Eurus，看着父母听你和Eurus拉琴，看着你和Dr. Waston一起照顾他的小女儿，看着你们所有人聚在重新修好的221B里面说笑——但却不属于其中的任何一个画面。……我只能在一片黑暗里面看着你们。是这样的一个梦。”  
“……”  
他指尖绞着手帕的布料，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“……你是因为被排除在外而感到难过吗？”  
“……不，并不是这样。”  
否认来得很快，但接下来的话语却隔了几秒才继续传来。  
“如果问我想不想和你们一起去进行那些无谓的日常说笑的话，我可以肯定地说我并没有兴趣。……但是，这也并不意味着我就想这么切断和你们——和你，Sherlock——的联系。”  
吸气。  
“……所以我喊了你的名字，在梦里。'Sherlock'，就像这样。”  
呼气。  
“……然后所有一切便都坍塌了。”  
“……坍塌？”  
“啊啊，就是字面意义上的坍塌。”  
无力的叹息随着呼吸，渗透在字里行间。  
“眼前所有那些场景就像是被打碎的玻璃一般龟裂，塌陷，最终散落一地。最后剩下的，只有我一个人，和无止无尽的黑暗。……这个梦一般到这里就结束了。但当我从梦中醒来之后，却会觉得浑身发冷，四肢乏力——精神状态还不如睡前。所以、”  
“所以你才会像现在这般拒绝睡眠吗。”  
他了悟地点了点头，但很快又蹙起了眉心。  
“……但是这和你过度工作也没有关系啊。如果只是害怕入睡，你也完全可以进行一些别的活动来放松自己——据我所知你已经很久没有用过你理应享有的假期了，这个时候用一下也不会有人责怪你。”  
眉心的褶皱越拧越深。  
“……除了那个梦之外，你还在纠结什么？”  
顿了顿。

“……或者还是说，那个梦让你在现实中纠结些什么？”

兄长身上细微的震颤如同绝对安静中的杂音，在浓稠的夜色里有着震耳欲聋的回响。

③

开放式的厨房里，水灌进水壶的声音，水壶放到灶台上的声音，开火的声音，水逐渐滚沸的声音接连传来。  
他仍然坐在背对着厨房的沙发上，根据这些声音在脑海中描摹着兄长的一举一动。  
……适才，陷入了长久沉默的兄长突然以要泡茶为理由几步逃进了厨房，然后便不发一言。  
他不知道此时到底应不应该追问些什么。在这方面他虽然有了一些进步，但仍然并不在行。  
所以他只能坐立不安第等待——等待水烧开，等待兄长喝上他心心念念的茶，等待再次听到兄长发话的声音——  
“……我抛弃了一切。”  
却没想到这声音来得比他预想的要早了很多。  
他因为这突如其来的告白而一下僵直了脊背。  
而话语伴着愈发加大的沸水的声音，淡然继续。  
“我之前，把所有能抛弃的都抛弃了——为了能够亲自看管Eurus，为了不让爹地妈咪伤心，并且为了保护你，Sherlock，我选择了这样的工作，努力爬到现在这个位置，不建立任何亲密关系，甚至连亲情都以谎言包裹——只是为了能够让你们每个人都能少面对一些烦恼，甚至危险。……但我只是没有想到、”  
一段蒸汽摩擦发出的断续尖叫。  
“……没有想到最后得到的，会是你的受伤，Eurus的沉默不语，还有爹地妈咪失望的眼神。”  
尖叫声愈发高亢，你来我往地掩盖着话语中愈发掩盖不住的颤抖。  
他咬紧了牙关，身上每一块肌肉都紧绷着。  
“……我不知道我做错了什么——我只是想找一个对你们大家都好的解决方式，可最终却变成了这样的结果——我是真的不知道自己到底哪里做得不对——”  
水壶的尖叫变成了悲鸣。  
他终于忍不住地站起了身。  
“而且事到如今，我甚至不知道自己还能做些什么去补救——”  
兄长双手撑在灶台边上垂下头的样子显得无比脆弱。  
“可那个梦却无处不在地告诉我我才是那个伤害你们的罪魁祸首……”  
他三步并作两步地向已经被悲鸣充满的厨房走去。  
“所以我——”

咔嚓。

悲鸣因为他伸手越过兄长身侧关掉了灶火的动作戛然而止。  
细声的呜咽在来得过于突然的安静之中倾泻而出。  
“……所以你才会拒绝一切休息，用过量的工作来让自己不去想所有这些事情。”  
贴在兄长身后，轻声说出了这句过于显而易见的结论。  
兄长更加缩起身子，抬起一只手使劲捂住了脸。  
“……啊啊，因为只有工作不会脱离我的掌握，不会在出了问题之后一味责怪我却不给出任何解决方案，不会不停地提醒我我其实——”  
“……已经可以了。”  
用轻柔却坚毅的话语打断了对方几乎带着血腥味道的剖白，同时抬手，握上对方捂着脸的手腕，微微用力地将其拉开。  
“Mycroft，已经可以了，你——”  
“……Sherlock，松手。”  
被握住的腕子虚弱挣扎，发出的话语尽是恳求。  
“拜托，我不能——”  
“你可以。”  
他却毫不动摇，只是在对方耳边一字一顿道。

“——我会在这里，为你。”

下一秒，不成声的恸哭便溢满了整个空间。

④  
“Eurus说，她一直看到自己身处那架即将坠毁的飞机上的幻觉。”  
寝室。黑暗。  
他平躺在兄长那张足够大的床上，听着身边背对着自己兄长仍然带着眼泪的余音但已然平静下去的呼吸，没头没尾地如是说。  
“而你其实也和她一样。”  
“那不一样，Sherlock。”  
兄长比平常幼稚了不知几个等级的反论闷闷传来。  
“我并不会看到什么幻觉。我一直双脚踏在大地上。”  
“别嘴硬，Mycroft。你们就是一样的。”  
他有些好笑地回敬，但声音里面却全无尖锐之处。  
“差别只不过是，她觉得自己一直在半空但其实是在大地上，而你觉得自己一直踏在大地上但却其实在半空——仅此而已。但一直生活在幻觉里这一点，你们没有差别。”  
“……”  
片刻无言。  
“……那你难道就能断言你看到的不是幻觉吗？”  
他轻声笑起来。  
“毕竟，我才一直是比较成熟的那个？”  
过了一会儿，有哧哧笑声随着床铺的细微震动传了过来。  
“……啊啊，是啊。也许正是如此。”  
他没再回话，只是一直带着笑容，听着身旁的笑声慢慢平息下去。  
然后。

“——欢迎着陆，brother mine。”

轻声道出这句话，听见黑暗里传来一声深深的、深深的，似乎要将这些岁月里积攒的所有疲惫都吐出去的叹息。

“……晚安，brother mine。……谢谢。”

他没再多问，安稳地闭上了双眼。  
他知道，今晚兄长的梦里，终将不会再孤单一人。

END


End file.
